Hyung
by Kira is Jung Dabin Naepoppo
Summary: Sho-ai/Yaoi/MxM, Chaptered, Unofficial Pairing Offisial Pairing ( Yunjae, Hanchul, Kangteuk, 2min, Onkey, Kihae, Wonsung, Minwook, Channgkyu, Yoosu, Zhoury, Cho Changyeon dan Lee Seondeok.)


" Hyung, kau dimana? Aku merindukanmu Hyung!" teriak seorang namja manis berkepala agak besar dipinggir sungai han. Namja yang walaupun memiliki kepala yang lebih besar dibandingkan orang lain pada umumnya, namun memiliki banyak kelebihan: seperti wajahnya yang imut dan manis, pipi chubby dan mata sipit yang seperti lengkungan bulan saat ia tertawa, bibir mungil berwarna peach yang kissable, kulit putih seputih porselen.

" Rabbid Dog! Kajja pulang. Junsu Ahjumma mengkhawatirkanmu ini sudah senja, si kuda bodoh itu pasti pulang, kau tenang saja!" seorang namja cantik memanggil namja dipinggir sungai han dengan panggilan 'Rabbid Dog' tadi merupakan hyung dari namja manis tadi.

" Jangan panggil aku 'Rabbid Dog' Hyung, namaku Yesung Bukan 'Rabbid Dog', Chullie Hyung menyebalkan." Balas namja yang diketahui bernama Yesung tadi sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, karena kakak yang ia panggil Chullie - Heechul memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Rabbit Dog'.

" Aku akan selalu memanggilmu begitu, karena itu panggilan sayangku untukmu. Arraseo?" balas sang hyung sembari mengacak rambut pirang adiknya itu.

" Arraseo Chullie Hyung" balas Yesung pasrah.

" Hyung…" Panggil Yesung

" Wae, Babby?" Tanya Heechul heran, kanapa Yesungnya yang manis bin imut-imut ini memanggilnya dengan suara yang bergetar, seperti menahan tangis.

" Appa dan Eomma kapan pulang dari Jepang? Akau rindu mereka, juga Minnie baby Hyung!" mata Yesung berkaca-kaca karena menahan rindunya. Sudah dua bulan kedua orangtua dan adik bungsunya pergi ke Jepang untuk mengurus perusahan keluarga Appanya yang sedikit bermasalah.

" Mungkin besok mereka take off, aku juga merindukan mereka, sudah ayo pulang hari demakin dingin, nanti kamu sakit!"

" Hyung, Hangeng Gege masak apa Hyung? Nasi goreng Beijing ya? Hua… Hyung aku rindu nasi goreng Beijing buatan Hangeng gege. Rasanya…." Yesung terus mengoceh tentang kakak iparnya-hangeng yang mempunyai menu andalan yaitu 'Beijing fried rice' dan Yesung sangat menyukainya. Apalagi beberapa minggu ini Hangeng sibuk dengan perusahaan keluarga Tan dan Kim dan jung yang termerger—gabung karena dirut-direktur utamanya sedang pergi ke Jepang.

This Fanfiction belongs to my self. But The characters belongs to God, them self, and their parents.

Warning: Teen Rate, Sho-ai/Yaoi/MxM, Chaptered, Unofficial Pairing + Offisial Pairing ( Yunjae, Hanchul, Kangteuk, 2min, Onkey, Kihae, Wonsung, Minwook, Channgkyu, Yoosu, Zhoury, Cho Changyeon dan Lee Seondeok.)

Tidak menerima Bhashing Chara, hanya menerima Bashing tentang cara penulisan.

Tidak menerima Plagiator, dan semakin banyak Review semakin semangat membuat FF.

Kalau FFnya ngaret harap maklum, Kira buatnya sambil kerja, itupun nyolong-nyolong. Kira itu sibuk banget sekarang, senin sampai jum'at kerja, weekendnya Kira kuliah. #curcol

Italic merupakai e-mail.

Yesung dan Hyungnya Heechul melangkah pelan sembari mengobrol tentang ini dan itu. Mereka jarang mengobrol karena Yesung sibuk kuliah dan menyanyi di Café dan Heechul sibuk di Butiknya. Mereka jarang bertemu dan mengobrol dari hati seperti ini. Hari ini Yesung mulai liburan musim dinginnya, dan dia juga memberi kesempatan hoobae kesayangannya Kim Ryeowook untuk menyanyi di café miliknya.

Café tempat Yesung menyanyi merupakan miliknya. Semua keluarganya memmiliki bisnis tersendiri selain perusahaan keluarga. Seperti Heechul dengan 'Luxury Boutique'nya. Yesung dengan 'Mr Turtles'nya. Adiknya kibum mempunyai rencana membuka game center dengan nama 'Games Freak' setelah lulus senior high nantinya.

Orang tuanya memang memberi anak-anaknya modal untuk membuat dan mengelola sebuah usaha, agar nanti mereka siap dan memiliki pengalaman untuk mengatur bawahannya di perusahaan keluarga. Tetapi tidak semuanya bekerja di perusahaan. Contohnya Heechul, setelah menikah ia lebih memilih menjaga butiknya, karena Hangeng sudah bekerja dikantor jadi ia memilih untuk bekerja yang tidak terlalu sibuk,, karena ia ingin sekali mempunyai anak secepatnya.

Yesung yang merupakan anak kedua dari empat bersaudara sudah memiliki kekasih, namun kekasihnya sedang menuntut ilmu di negeri paman sam-Amerika. Nama kekasihnya Choi Siwon, namun Heechul memanggilnya Kuda, karena shionya kuda.

Kibum bercita cita ingin menjadi dokter penyakit dalam, mempunyai kekasih yang seumuran hyungnya-Yesung. Nama kekasihnya adalah Lee Donghae anak dari pasangan Lee Jinki (Onew) dan Kim Kibum (Key). Dan merupakan kakak dari Lee Sungmin yang merupakan kekasih Ryeowook. Ryeowook sendiri merupakan anak dari Kim Youngwoon (Kangin) dan Park Jungso (Leeteuk).

Orangtua Ryeowook merupakan sahabat orangtua Yesung, Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Keluarga Jung akan menjodohkan Jung Changmin anak bungsu mereka dengan namja dari keluarga Cho, yaitu Cho Kyuhyun. Walaupun usia mereka masih 5 tahun. Mereka telah ditunangkan bahkan saat Kyuhyun baru saja dilahirkan. Usia KYu dan Changmin terpaut tiga bulan saja.

" Kami pulang!" teriak Yesung dan Heechul setelah membuka pintu utama mansion kelurga mereka.

" Kajja ke ruang makan, Hangeng sudah memasak special untuk Yesung!" Junsu ymenjawab salam Yechul. Junsu merupakan adik dari Umma Yesung, juga istri dari sahabat baik Appa Yesung Park Yoochun. Mereka mempunyai anak yang bernama Park Chanyeol dan Park Sanghyun.

" Jinjayo?" Tanya Yesung dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. Junsu dan Heechul hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Yesung yang sangat manis itu. Junsu hanya menganggguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Yesung. Setelah mendapatkan kepastian dari Junsu YEsung langsung berlari kearah ruang makan dan berteriak " Aku menyayangimu gege," dan juga racauan tidak jelasnya kepapada Hangeng." Tak tahukah gege aku sangat merindukan nasi goreng buatan gege ini….."

Mereka makan malam dengan diselingi candaan dan curhatan antar keluarga, rasa kasih saying kekeluargaan yang besar membuat mereka tidak terjerumun kedalam dunia malam yang gemerlap. Walaupun kekayaan mereka banyak namun mereka diajarkan untuk tidak menghambur-hamburkan uang, karena masih banyak orang yang membutuhkan, itulah kenapa seluruh keluarga besar ini hampir semuanya tidak suka menghambur-hamburkan kekayaannya, hanya ada beberapa yang suka melakukannya itupun keluarga jauh mereka.

Seusai makan malam mereka berkumpul diruang keluarga, mereka menonton film animasi keluarga yang aneh namun mempunyai pesan moral yang sangat tinggi. Contohnya Shrek, mempunyai pesan moral seperti: jangan menilai sesuatu dari luarnya, namun hatinya. Shrek yang seorang Ogre mempunyai hati yang sangat mulia melebihi pangeran tampan calon suami putri Fiona.

Setelah film selesai, Yesung berpamitan untuk masuk kekamarnya, ia akan melihat apakah kekasihnya yang tengah mengambil S2 itu mengiriminya e-mail seperti biasa. Ia sungguh amat sangat merindukan kekasihnya itu. Beberapa hari yang lalu kekasihnya menulis akan segera kembali karena beberapa waktu lagi ia akan diwisuda. Dan Yesung sangat menantikan hari itu tiba.

Sesampainya dikamar, Yesung langsung membuka e-mailnya, melihat apakah ada e-mail dari kekasihnya. Saat melihat unread mail ia menyungingkan senyum yang amat manis, ia amat bahagia saat ia tahu kekasihnya mengiriminya e-mail. Dengan hati berdebar ia membuka pesan tersebut.

_Subject: RE: Hai Baby_

_Sender: seahorse .kr_

_Recipient: __yeturtles .kr_

_Date: mon 16:45_

_Babby, I miss you so much. (^.^)_

_Kau sedang apa babby? Apakah memikirkanku?_

_Babby, aku akan diwisuda minggu depan. Sebenarnya aku ingin kamu hadir, namun tidak mungkin kan? (T.T)_

_Oh iya Babby, aku akan pulang akhir bulan ini. Aku senang sekali (^.^) kau juga kan?_

_Babby, aku akan segera menepati janjiku, kau masih ingat kan? Aku yakin kau masih mengingatnya. (^.^) oh iya bagaimana kabar semua yang ada disana? Semuanya baik-baik saja kan?_

_Your love_

_Siwon_

Yesung tertawa membaca pesan dari kekasihnya itu. Dari dulu kekasihnya memang selalu seenaknya sendiri, namun itulah yang membuat Yesung mencintai namjanya itu. Yesung lalu membalas singkat pesan kekasihnya itu. _' Aku juga merindukanmu Hyung, cepat pulang kami menunggumu. Aku sedang memikirkanmu hyung. Akan kutagih janjimu saat kau kembali nanti, hehehe'_

T-B-C

PENDEK YA? HEHE INI DISENGAJA. KARENA INI HANYA PROLOG DAN PENGENALAN TOKOH SAJA ^.^ REVIEW NE ^.^


End file.
